


Spider Kiss

by FireTulip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTulip/pseuds/FireTulip
Summary: Set 14-15 years after Frisk leads the monsters from the underground. Spiders have a big appearance in this one. Learning how to live and keep the connection between monster-kind and humans civil and friendly. In this there is a lot of discrimination between monsters and humans. It talks about a monster and a human trying to live together and not kill each other. (NOTE THIS IS CONNECTED TO LULLABYE OF NIGHTMARES PLEASE READ THAT FIRST IF YOU'RE GONNA). Add more tags as I go





	Spider Kiss

1.  
A Bad Night  
“Memories tend to just pop up, drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves. Five thousand people with designer drugs. Don’t think I’ll ever get enough; Champagne, Cocaine, gasoline, and most things in between,” – Panic at the Disco “don’t threaten me with a good time,” 

 

 

Lukka groaned and rolled over in his bed. God his head hurt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. He reached for his pillow and instead of the soft comforting fluff of warm cotton he felt.. silk, odd. His asleep brain pushed it to the part of his head to deal with later, and he pulled the silk towards him, and realized, hey this smells really funny. He realized it wasn’t his pillow and opened his eyes slowly, looking down at whatever it was. Panties. Silk, blue panties. What the hell? The confusion forced him to sit up and as he looked around he blinked slowly. Sitting up, his apartment was trashed, beer bottles everywhere with little bits of trash strewn about here and there. A mattress had been ripped apart, spider webbing all over the walls and the smell of Mary Jane and something else god awful ripped through the room, his bathroom door was ripped off its hinge. Weird. He looked around and suddenly a bit of spider webbing fell on his head. Dammit. He pulled it off and looked up at his ceiling and growled at what he saw.  
A huge spider web made intricately was on the ceiling, it also filled up with trash and bottles of beer. Within the center of it, his roommate; Vis, and a girl, both sleeping completely naked, both of them reeked of beer. But the odder part?  
“WAKE THE HELL UP!” He yelled and growled grabbing a shoe that was lying on his bed. He threw it at the web, it hit it’s mark, and Vis woke up with a start, as he did he snapped a couple threads in his web and the girl screamed as she fell off the web and straight onto Lukka. He nearly gasped as her elbow met his pelvis and all the air in his chest came out at the same time. He coughed.  
“Get the hell off of me!” he gasped pushing her off. The girl made a sound of disgust and got up and ran to the door less bathroom while Lukka turned his anger on his roommate who was slowly coming down out of his web. Vis just laughed and grabbed some pants that was laying in the small aquarium that used to hold Lukka’s 3 goldfish who were now dead from 9 open beer bottles floating on the top of it.  
“What the absolute hell Vis!?”  
“Aw relax Lukka it’s not like she actually hit the sweet spot. Though that would be all the action you’ve seen in a while,” Vis pulled on the pants and then pulled his webbing from his Blue skin, He looked around for a shirt. Lukka stood up, he knew, he KNEW he shouldn’t have moved in with Vis, he had known sense the beginning when Vis told him that they should get an apartment together. He had told Vis he didn’t want insane parties all the damn time. The thing that pissed him off the most? His memories of last night were almost gone, and he knew he hadn’t drank a single thing last night.  
Lukka never drank.  
“That’s not what I meant! What the hell happened last night!”  
“Remember you’re coffee?”  
“….”  
“I spiked it,” Vis spoke softly and casually like he was talking about the weather as he finally found a shirt, white, and he put it on to see mustard stains all over it so he yanked it off. The girl came out of the bathroom as Lukka stared at Vis completely in shock. The girl kissed Vis and they stayed like that for a second before she handed him a small piece of paper.  
“Call me,” she whispered and winked at him, walking out of the room and leaving the apartment Vis nodded and threw the piece of paper away before he looked back at Lukka. Lukka stared at Vis. Vis laughed.  
“Dude close your mouth, it wasn’t Date Rape, I’m not that bad, It was just something to make you chill. It worked dude, you had a hell of a time too!” Vis kept talking about all sorts of shit they apparently did last night. Lukka on the other hand felt nothing but anger, he searched for his glasses, he found them, yanked them on and walked into the bathroom.  
“-where are you going? Lukka don’t be lik-“ He walked to the sink and pulled out the can of raid and Vis made a hissing sound and reached out with his four lower hands to grab at the raid but Lukka gave him a warning spray, purposely missing him. Vis retreated a few feet back.  
“Dude that is-“  
“YOU FUCKING RUFFIED ME!”  
“I didn’t Ruffy you I told you it wasn’t a Date rape,”  
“You SPIKED my coffee, Vis!” Lukka rushed forward Raid can at the ready. Vis backed up holding all 6 arms up in surrender, his five black eyes wide in surprise.  
“Let’s not do anything rash Lukka. You were tense and you-“  
“I WAS TENSE BECAUSE I WAS STUDYING FOR FINALS YOU JAaaa-“ Lukka made an internal scream as he realized something. Finals. He checked his watch. Oh shit. “SONOFABITCH!” he yelled dropping the raid and running for his dresser in the corner of his room. Vis just stared at him blinking.  
“What?” He asked keeping a respectable distance between himself and the can of Raid.  
“FINALS I’ve got to get to school in 10 minutes or I’m late!” Lukka growled finding his uniform and glared at Vis as it had unidentifiable blue and black stains all over the white chef uniform. He growled low in his throat. Vis grinned at him innocently.  
“Paintball fight, did I mention how great you are at paintball when you’re high?”  
“When I get home I’m going to have some Spider Soup. So help me god.”  
“You love me.” Vis teased and walked out of the room before Lukka had time to grab the can of raid. He must have gone back to his room. Lukka didn’t have time to clean any other outfit. He just hoped his chef didn’t get mad he got up and grabbed his shit running for the door. As soon as he moved to the living room he gasped at the mess. Sure enough, more beer bottles, toilet paper everywhere through the kitchen and living room. Paint splattered over the TV and walls. Nerf guns scattered with Nerf Bullets all the way through the open front door and down the apartment complex’s hallway. Eggs laid on the kitchen’s floor. Oh my god, Lukka thought as he saw the mess. He growled and looked at Vis’s bedroom door which was closed. He’d kill his roommate later. He would. Today would be the day that that spider’s damn luck ran out. He walked out of the apartment grabbing his bag which had… someone’s high heels in the front pocket. He threw them out of his bag. That spider was so dead. So Dead.  
He shut their apartment door and locked it. He hoped that Vis didn’t have another girl in his room. If anything in there was stolen like last time. He was going to murder him. Physical violence. He walked down the hallway and almost to the stairs when he heard his door open and Vis run out.  
“Luk! Wait man I’ll drive you!”  
“LOCK THE DOOR!” he yelled as he walked down the stairs. Vis let out a curse and locked the door and flew down the stairs till he landed in front of him on some hastily spun webbing.  
“Seriously, let me drive you.”  
“Why?!” Suddenly Lukka’s stomach felt sick, what happened to his car? He rushed past Vis and towards where he had parked his car yesterday. He ran down the stairs as Vis grabbed him and held him still so he couldn’t move. Lukka slammed his elboe into vis’s stomach, making him let go and got out the complex’s door and then he froze as he saw his car… in the apartment complex’s swimming pool. His heart sunk into his feet. He turned towards Vis who was standing there with a grin of innocence on his face. 

 

45 minutes later:

 

“Yes sir, Yes sir,” Lukka nodded listening to his chef chew him out over the phone. He looked ahead at the 19 cars in front of him, all of them completely stopped. He sighed through his nose.  
“Thank you sir, yes, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow Thank you again,” he hung up after getting one of the worst chewing outs of his life. He looked over at Vis who immediately turned his rap music up to deafening and breathed out the smoke from his vaping. He offered it to Lukka who took it. Lukka shook his head and took a small puff so he could calm himself. The smell of apples and cinnamon filling the air as he did so.  
“Look man it’s not that bad,”  
“Not that bad? That was my last Final. I had studied 6-7 hours now I’ve got to come in on my work day to get it finished.”  
“I’m sorry alright? But you really did need a day to unwind and calm down,” Vis looked at him, two hands on his steering wheel the other two fiddling with the radio and the other two were tucked into his pocket. He let out a grin.  
“You kissed Stacy Liscone,” Suddenly Lukka’s heart skipped a beat. Really? He looked over at Vis.  
“You better not be fucking with me,”  
“No. Really you kissed Stacy. I’m telling you, you almost got to third base,” Vis said a big grin on his face, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it and pulled up the pictures, quickly scrolling through it, as two of his eyes were on the road. He pulled up the picture Vis had snapped of Stacy in Lukka’s lap, her shirt off and her tongue down his throat.  
“See?”  
Lukka grinned, yes. He had scored-well sort of- with one of the most beautiful girls in his school. He only wished he could have remembered that, his memories were fuzzy from last night. Seeing Lukka Grin, Vis knew he had won. For now anyway.  
“See wasn’t so bad. You had a ton of fun, and even made a shit ton of friends. And all you have to do is thank me,”  
“I’m not thanking you for ruffing me Vis,”  
“I told you it’s not-“  
“You still spiked my drink. I should put Raid in yours and see how you like it.” He growled a bit and then sighed and shook his head. He couldn’t be mad at Vis though, at least the guy had stayed sober and made sure nothing happened to him. That much Vis had promised him. The traffic was finally moving. Vis put his phone away and focused on the road. Lukka shook his head and watched the road as they started to head towards the school. He still couldn’t believe his luck. He had been messing around with Stacy. Lord.  
Vis had it easy; he was handsome, his eyes and skin dark, and bright white hair on his head that was always spiked and he was naturally muscular, part of being a spider monster. That and girls were always curious about how it was to be with a monster. He had a girl for every day of the week, and girls were always hitting on him. Lukka however never had luck with girls. He was completely and utterly plain, thin and with blonde hair and Glasses life didn’t exactly make him quality handsome material. Not that he was ugly, he wasn’t, by any means he just… wasn’t special. Hell Vis would probably have a hell of a lot more friends around if he didn’t drag Lukka wherever he was. Vis only joined college to be a hotel manager because Lukka had wanted to go for culinary. They had grown up together, Vis and his massively huge family moved in right across the street from Lukkas. Lukka had been so desperate for a friend, whenever he had seen Vis getting his ass kicked by some idoits from the neighborhood Lukka had jumped in instinctively, even though he had gotten his ass handed to him for it. But they had limped home together and been inseparable sense then. Vis was great to hang around, it was never boring with him, and he always managed to keep everyone around him calm and collected. Vis finally managed to get Lukka to school. He pulled in front of the Culinary area of their college.  
“I’ll pick you up at 5?”  
“yeah.”  
“Alright. See ya later looser,” Vis teased and drove off after Lukka walked out of the car and into his building. As he passed more and more people he started to notice they were staring at him. Why were they staring at him? Oh yeah, his blue and black uniform. Dammit. He was getting sick of the staring already. He made his way through the hallways to the kitchen lab that belonged to him and his study group. He noticed more and more people from other kitchens staring at him. His study group however wasn’t in that kitchen. He walked out of there and walked towards the common area. Maybe they were over there? He started to pass more people, he tried to avoid the staff and faculty so they didn’t throw him out for his outfit. That would make this already shitty day even worse.  
When he got to the commons area he looked for them and couldn’t find them. So he sat at one of the tables and focused his eyes on the TV. Though he was noticing that everyone was staring at him, even the faculty and staff, but they weren’t… they weren’t throwing him out? Odd. They usually did. He focused on the news on the TV, trying desperately to tune out the fact that he was the center of attention for everyone. Though as he tried to focus on the briefings, something about a skeleton bank robber? He felt more and more eyes on him and he growled to himself and just banged his head against the table. He sat there for a few minutes before a hand tapped on his shoulder. He looked up at Jamie. She was part of his study group. But the look on her face was confused and concerned and suddenly a sick feeling filled his stomach.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked. Jamie looked at him, she bit her lip and sat down next to him, and that sick feeling got worse.  
“What’s wrong? I should be asking you what’s wrong with you!? How could you spread that video everywhere and-“  
“What video?” suddenly that sick feeling in his stomach got worse and worse. Jamie stared at Lukka for a solid minute, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock.  
“You mean you didn’t know?”  
“Know what?”  
“Damn Lukka how drunk were you?” Lukka growled to himself, so something happened last night that was caught on camera? Oh fuck.  
“Vis spiked my coffee I don’t know what it was, but I wasn’t drunk I was high. Higher than a kite apparently. Anyway, what video?” Lukka asked. Jamie’s surprise turned to concern and a bit of shame.  
“I hate to be the one to show you this, but…” She took out her phone. Suddenly Lukka kicked himself for getting his phone turned off. He should have paid the bill. She pulled up her email, and in it was an email from “AmaZINGsunGLASSES17,” in it was just a link to youtube with a smiley face. With a sad sigh Jamie showed the youtube video it took 3 seconds to load and finally played. 

Lukka and Vis were in their living room, the place was packed full of people, dancing and drinking, music pounded. A familiar face he knew all too well, Muffet, Vis’s older sister was standing behind the TV a look of horror on her face as she stared at Lukka. Lukka was swaying and he had a paintball gun in his hands and he was shooting the TV. He was trying to shoot Muffet, very unsuccessfully, Vis jumped over the couch and grabbed the gun but as he did, Lukka threw the gun around Vis’s neck and kissed him, hard. Pulling him down on top of him, suddenly a gun went off in the living room and people started running around scared as more guns went off and cops raided the apartment. 

Lukka blinked looking at Jamie. Who stared at Lukka gaging his reaction, Lukka looked at her and blinked as he thought he was going to get sick. Or mad. What the hell with the cops and the kiss and?!?! He stood up. He had find Vis and beat the hell out of him. Why the hell hadn’t he mentioned the cops before?! Jamie looked at him.  
“The rumor going around campus is that you guys are still in jail, they said you got arrested with 39 counts of illegal drug possession and intent to sell. What the hell Lukka?” Lukka didn’t know, how the hell had they gotten out of there?! What the hell was going on!? He got up, and walked out of the commons and down to the back door. He would go ahead and walk down the road to the Management part of the building and beat Vis to death. He started walking when a police car pulled up in front of him, and a police officer got out.  
“Lukka Skyler?”  
Well… Shit.


End file.
